SBH OP 'Sword'
by Slowgeden
Summary: One of the RGR-M's most elite clone divisions is thrown into action when a possible terror attack on the senate comes forward. The SBH must find out who is behind the attack and stop it at all costs!
1. The breifing

**SBH OP 'Sword'**

Location- Freos, whereabouts unknown

People often say that their dream is to become a member of the SBH, whether it is down to the look of the uniform, the sense of the elite status or just because they think it would be fun. If they knew what members had to do and what they've done, they would think twice.

All of the SBH members were lined up in a shoulder to shoulder formation at the docking station on board Freos, each of them knowing they deserve to be here and that their training is what will keep them alive. They had been patiently and silently waiting for 10 minutes for the officers to arrive. The doors above the platform opened where Commanding officer Slowgeden with his 3 officers Capt. Designer, Mcomm Frogy and Admiral Tiph appeared.

"Officers on deck!" shouted the SBH, they saluted and stood at attention.

"**CO Slow**, At ease, brothers."

The troops were now at ease and ready to listen, they themselves were still in the dark on this OP; they had only been told that everyone is to meet at Freos for a briefing.

"Now, you're all wondering why you have been called here today? CC-088 has given us one hell of an assignment to complete. In 24 hours we will be knee deep in blood and mud doing what we do best"

A few of the SBH smirked at that line, due to the fact they always get told this but it's always the enemy who are in the mud covered in blood.

"Our objective is quite simple on paper; we are to 'observe' the upcoming senate meeting at Coruscant. However SBH intelligence has got word that a massive terror attack is going to take place on that day.

"**Commando GT**, Permission to speak, sir?"

"**CO Slow**, Granted!"

"**Commando GT**, How do we know that this information we received is legit, for all we know it could be a distraction from the real thing, they may be trying to throw us off, sir?"

"**CO Slow**, Noted GT, but of course we done our own research into this and found exactly what we were looking for."

CO Slow fiddled with the communications on his arm and then brought his arm up.

"**CO Slow**, Bring him in!"

The doors opened once again and this time a roughed up looking man was thrown out the doors and over the platform, the SBH still standing at ease did not move an inch as he fell right in front of them. Another man came through the doors, XO Mack who looked like he had just been to hell and back.

The night before, CO Slow sent his executive officer to find a man known as 'Don' in the local bar. He wasn't hard to find being the drunken dirt bag he is, however he did a few friends of his drinking with him. Mack walked calmly up to him and asked if he could have a word, Don chose the wrong answer.

"**Don**, You what mate... who the hell do you think you are? I'll do you in!

One of Don's thugs came up behind Mack and grabbed his shoulder. Mack sprung into action and threw his elbow back into the man's face, knocking him out cold. The other thug pulled out an E-9 and everyone in the bar started to scream and run, he opened fire on Mack, but seeing as he was drunk out of his mind he seemed to be shooting the roof without realising it. Mack ran at the thug and tackled him to the ground. In came the CSC with guns pointing and shouting like they were 100 meters from anybody else, Mack walked up to the bewildered Don.

"**XO Mack**, Let's have that chat."


	2. Deployment

**SBH OP 'Sword'**

Location- Freos, whereabouts unknown

Back on Freos, things were really starting to pick up. LAAT's were being fuelled, weapons being cleaned and checked and troops being briefed.

"**CO Slow**, Capt. Designer, you'll be known as Alpha 1; your taking shadow, Rgg, TBone, Ty, Call and Cab. You will be positioned at the docking bay on Coruscant so that you can check shipments; you let nothing through without it being checked. Do you understand?"

"**Alpha 1**, Yes sir!"

"**CO Slow**, Mcomm Frogy, you'll be known as Alpha 2; your taking Josh, Sion, Icy, Spartan, Zack and Gerard. You will be our eyes on the streets around Coruscant, you are to break up any large gatherings and keep people away from the senate district."

"**Alpha 2**, Copy that sir!"

"**CO Slow**, Admiral Tiph, you'll be known as Alpha 3; your taking Pre, Oblivion, Marcus, Dark and Kiji. You control the air space around the district; any unidentified ships are to be shot down immediately. You'll have some spare pilots from the Navy and the 327th at your disposal."

"**Alpha 3**, Understood sir!"

Now that the 3 squads had been assigned, they were ready to deploy to Coruscant. All the squads boarded their LAAT's and within seconds they had left Freos for Coruscant.

Only the commando's XO Mack and Slow remained on Freos, they had a very different task to the others.

"**CO Slow**,Listen up, we are going to try to stop this attack before it even happens. It's why I've chosen the commando's for this, our little friend Don told us a lot once he got know us. Turns out he was the agent who was meant to start the attack meaning he knows where their FOB is."

"**Commando Jman**, Well it looks like we'll be paying them a visit then"

"**CO Slow**, We are leaving in 10 minutes, so get suited up."

"**Commando TJ**, Where we heading sir?"

"**CO Slow**, Utapau!"


	3. First blood

**SBH OP 'Sword'**

Location- Coruscant

Coruscant, the planet that never sleeps. Its streets full of tradesmen, drunks and just about anyone you can imagine all on this one planet, which makes it the perfect place for a terror attack. The LAAT's in arrow formation now entering orbit head towards the republics military base stationed near the Senate building.

"**501****st**** operator**, This is tower 1, please state the planetary codes for this base, over."

"**LAAT's pilots**, R-E-F10909, over."

"**501****st**** operator**, You are cleared for landing, welcome back!"

All 3 LAAT's prepare to land inside the base when Alpha 2 gets a lock on warning. Alpha 1&3 move away from Alpha 2 and try to find where the lock is coming from, a rocket from a building window is fired straight at Alpha 2.

"**Mcomm Frogy**, PILOT, BEHIND US, WATCH OUT!"

The rocket hits the left wing of the ship causing smoke and fire to abrupt, Zack and Josh both lose their grip and are thrown back into Spartan and Gerard causing chaos in the back. Icy and Sion both help them back on their feet so they are prepared for a crash landing.

The LAAT began to spin out of control, the pilot was shouting over the radio for help but nothing could be done in this amount of time. Bcomm Zack saw something that would give them a chance.

"**Bcomm Zack**, SIR, there is water below us we might be able to jump in it to break the fall!"

"**Mcomm Frogy**, Good eyes Zack, troops get to the left side of the LAAT and prepare to jump!"

All the SBH in Alpha 2 were now on the left side waiting for the command, and then it came.

"**Mcomm Frogy**, JUMP!"

All the SBH simultaneously jumped out and fell about 100 meters before hitting the water, the LAAT still spinning out of control crashed in a junk yard a few hundred meters east of the water leaving a huge cloud of smoke . Without hesitation, the SBH crawled out the water and formed a defensive position around the vicinity awaiting further commands.

"**Cpl Josh**, I got nothing in my sights, what about you Spartan?

"**Sgt Spartan**, I can still see the smoke trail from the rocket, I advise we get there ASAP!

"**Mcomm Frogy**, Me, Zack and Gerard will take the building, Josh, Icy, Sion and Spartan you need to get to the crashed LAAT and check for survivors, MOVE!

The two groups split up and started to move out, Sion and the rest reached the LAAT and it was what they expected. Both pilots were dead and a few bystanders were gathered there, they cleared them off and called for evac. Frogy's team breached the first door with no resistance and check the room's downstairs.

"**Mcomm Frogy**, Clear here!"

"**Bcomm Zack**, Clear!"

"**Maj Gerard**, Clear!"

They slowly moved upstairs and used their black armour to blend in with the shadows, all the lights in the building were out either meaning this building was not being used, or someone knocked them out. Frogy stopped and took a knee raising his fist up, the others copied. Frogy used hand signals to tell Zack and Gerard that there were voices round the corner.

"**Mercenary 1**, I can't believe you actually hit them, and there's me thinking you were the worst shot out of us."

"**Mercenary 2**, Shut up, the boss will be pleased when he finds out we killed some of their special ops"

"**Mercenary 1**, You hear something?"

"**Mercenary 2**, No... But I'm telling you there is something not right with this place, I keep thinking there is something behind me"

"Snap" The sound echoed through the building like someone has snapped a stick, the mercenary collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

"**Mercenary 1**, What the...!"

Frogy, Zack and Gerard came out of the shadows and grabbed the Mercenary while throwing him to the ground next to his deceased friend.

"**Maj Gerard**, Who sent you?"

"**Mercenary 1**, I swear I don't know anything, I was just told we had to take out a republic ship for 5,000 credits, no questions asked. Please oh gods don't kill me!"

"**Bcomm Zack**, He doesn't know anything, he's just a grunt.

Frogy contacted Sion telling him the shooters were down and that they were to rendezvous with him at the location for the OP.

"**Mercenary 1**, How the hell did you survive that crash?"

"**Zack, Frogy and Gerard**, We're SBH!"

Frogy pulled out his DC17M and shot the grunt through the head, leaving the bodies behind as he walked out with the others.


	4. Utapau

**SBH OP 'Sword'**

Location- Outer Rim, on board a Republic attack cruiser

They had been flying for around 6 hours now and had finally reached the outer rim, in about 15 minutes the cruiser would be going into hyper space to reach Utapau. CO Slow had just returned to the barracks from the command deck where he had talked to Mcomm frogy about the attack at Coruscant. The SBH stationed at Coruscant were now all in position.

"**CO Slow**, This is a clear sign that we are getting close, they are starting to panic and that means they will slip up. We know that they're using mercenaries to do their dirty work, god knows what they have at the FOB."

"**Capt. Red**, More bodies for my DC to point at, I say!"

A clone private from the command bridge bursts into the barracks almost out of breath.

"**Pvt**, Commander Slow, we have a situation that requires you and your men at the bridge."

Slow, Mack and the commando's looked at each other and then back to the private.

"**XO Mack**, Let's get to it then!"

They all stood up and walked down the corridor, preparing for the situation. The elevator seemed to take longer than usual, might have just been the adrenaline kicking in. They arrived at the command deck where they were greeted with Commander Lecky.

"**Bcomm Lecky**, Ah good you're here, we just received a transmission from Utapau."

"**CO Slow**, Who do we have on Utapau that can access our transmission signals..."

Lekcy pushed the button on the hologram projector and up popped Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"**General Kenobi**, This is Jedi General Kenobi, I have found Grievous, and I say again I have found General Grievous."

Everyone in the room fell silent to what they just heard; mutters of "he can't escape now" were thrown around the room.

"**General Kenobi**, He has amassed an army of separatists here and taken prisoner the planets leaders, this message need to be relayed to the closest clone forces before he can get away, I will do my best to slow him down. Kenobi out!"

The hologram vanished into thin air; crew members began work immediately in contacting clone forces. One of them said we have contact with a detachment of the 212th Battalion.

"**Bcomm Lecky**, Put them on, NOW!"

Up popped the hologram again but this time it was Marshal Commander Racer of the 212th Battalion on the other end.

"**Mcomm Racer**, I just received word that Grievous was found on Utapau, I'm inbound to your location."

Out of nowhere 4 Acclamator's accompanied by 2 more attack cruisers appeared behind Commander Lecky's ship.

"**Mcomm Racer**, We know that Utapau is heavily guarded and an assault now would be reckless, we need a way to surprise them..."

Everyone in the room looked at the SBH.

"**CO Slow**, This terror attack on Coruscant is looking less likely, something much bigger seems to be going on."

"**Maj Xav**, Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"**CO Slow**, Go ahead."

"**Maj Xav**, I done some research on the ship about Utapau, I found somewhere that it is very reliant on its communications array and if something happened to them they would be in the dark."

"**Mcomm Racer**, If you can get jammers on those array's then we will be able to attack without notice and trap Grievous on the planet."

"**CO Slow**, Copy that sir, me and my men won't let you down. I will make contact with you when we reach land, and again once the Jammers are in place."

Both saluted each other and the hologram vanished, the SBH now with a new assignment headed towards the hanger for a new briefing that could end the clone wars!


End file.
